Number 86: Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad
- 론고미언트 | pt_name = Número 86: Campeão Heroico - Rhongomyniad | es_name = Número 86: Campeón Heroico - Rhongomyniad | ja_name = ８６ － ロンゴミアント | romaji_name = Nanbāzu Hachijūroku Hiroikku Chanpion Rongomianto | trans_name = Numbers 86: Heroic Champion - Rhongomiant | image = Number86HeroicChampionRhongomyniad-WSUP-EN-PScR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Warrior | type2 = Xyz | type3 = Effect | rank = 4 | atk = 1500 | def = 1500 | passcode = 63504681 | materials = 2 or more (max. 5) Level 4 Warrior-Type monsters | effect_types = Trigger, Condition, Continuous, Continuous, Continuous, Continuous, Ignition | vilore = 2+ quái thú Chiến Binh Cấp 4 (tối đa 5) Trong mỗi Giai đoạn Kết thúc của đối thủ: Loại 1 nguyên liệu từ lá này. Lá này có nhận các hiệu ứng dựa theo số nguyên liệu đã gắn vào nó. ● 1+: Không thể bị tiêu diệt trong chiến đấu. ● 2+: Tăng 1500 CÔNG và THỦ. ● 3+: Miễn nhiễm với hiệu ứng bài khác. ● 4+: Đối thủ không thể Triệu hồi Thường hoặc Đặc biệt các quái thú. ● 5: Một lần trong lượt: Bạn có thể hủy tất cả lá bài đối thủ điều khiển. | lore = 2 or more (max. 5) Level 4 Warrior-Type monsters During each of your opponent's End Phases: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card. This card gains effects based on the number of Xyz Materials attached to it. ● 1 or more: Cannot be destroyed by battle. ● 2 or more: Gains 1500 ATK and DEF. ● 3 or more: Unaffected by other card effects. ● 4 or more: Your opponent cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters. ● 5: Once per turn: You can destroy all cards your opponent controls. | fr_lore = Min. 2 (max. 5) monstres de Type Guerrier de Niveau 4 Durant chaque End Phase de votre adversaire : détachez 1 Matériel Xyz de cette carte. Cette carte gagne des effets selon le nombre de Matériels Xyz qui lui sont attachés. ● Min. 1 : Non destructible au combat. ● Min. 2 : Elle gagne 1500 ATK/DEF. ● Min. 3 : Elle n'est pas affectée par d'autres effets de carte. ● Min. 4 : Votre adversaire ne peut Invoquer ni Normalement ni Spécialement de monstres. ● 5 : Une fois par tour : vous pouvez détruire toutes les cartes contrôlées par votre adversaire. | de_lore = 2 oder mehr (max. 5) Monster vom Typ Krieger der Stufe 4 Während jeder End Phase deines Gegners: Hänge 1 Xyz-Material von dieser Karte ab. Diese Karte erhält Effekte basierend auf der Anzahl des an sie angehängten Xyz-Materials. ● 1 oder mehr: Kann nicht durch Kampf zerstört werden. ● 2 oder mehr: Erhält 1500 ATK und DEF. ● 3 oder mehr: Bleibt von den Effekten anderer Karten unberührt. ● 4 oder mehr: Dein Gegner kann keine Monster als Normal- oder Spezialbeschwörung beschwören. ● 5: Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst alle Karten zerstören, die dein Gegner kontrolliert. | el_lore = 2 ή περισσότερα (περισ.5) Επιπέδου 4 Πολεμιστής-Τέρατα Σε κάθε τέλος του γύρου του αντιπάλου σας: Αφαιρέστε 1 Χyz Υλικό από αυτή την κάρτα. Αυτή η κάρτα κερδίζει τις παρακάτω ικανότητες βασισμένες στον αριθμό των Χyz Υλικών που είναι προσκολημένα σε αυτή. ● 1 ή περισσότερα: Αυτή η κάρτα δεν μπορεί να καταστραφεί από μάχη. ● 2 ή περισσότερα: Αυτή η κάσρτα κερδίζει 1500 ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ και ΑΜΥΝΑ. ● 3 ή περισσότερα: Αυτή η κάρτα δεν επιρεάζεται από άλλες ικανότητες. ● 4 ή περισσότερα: Ο αντίπαλος σας δεν μπορεί να Καλέσει Κανονικά/Ειδικά. ● 5 ή περισσότερα: Μία φορά σε κάθε γύρο: Μπορείτε να καταστρέψετε όλες τις κάρτες που ελέγχει ο αντίπαλος. | it_lore = 2 o più (massimo 5) mostri di Tipo Guerriero di Livello 4 Durante ogni End Phase del tuo avversario: stacca 1 Materiale Xyz da questa carta. Questa carta guadagna effetti a seconda del numero di Materiali Xyz attaccati ad essa. ● 1 o più: Non può essere distrutta in battaglia. ● 2 o più: Guadagna 1500 ATK e DEF. ● 3 o più: Immune agli effetti delle altre carte. ● 4 o più: Il tuo avversario non può Evocare Normalmente o Specialmente mostri. ● 5: Una volta per turno: puoi distruggere tutte le carte controllate dal tuo avversario. | pt_lore = 2 ou mais (máx. 5) monstros de Nível 4 do Tipo Guerreiro Durante cada uma das Fases Finais do seu oponente: desassocie 1 Matéria Xyz deste card. Este card ganha efeitos de acordo com o número de Matérias Xyz associadas a ele. ● 1 ou mais: Não pode ser destruído em batalha. ● 2 ou mais: Ganha 1500 de ATK e DEF. ● 3 ou mais: Não é afetado por outros efeitos de cards. ● 4 ou mais: Seu oponente não pode Invocar monstros por Invocação-Normal ou Especial. ● 5: Uma vez por turno: você pode destruir todos os cards que seu oponente controla. | es_lore = 2 o más (máx. 5) monstruos Guerrero de Nivel 4 Una vez por turno, durante la End Phase de tu adversario: desacopla 1 material de esta carta. Esta carta gana efectos según el número de materiales acopladas a ella. ● 1+: No puede ser destruida en batalla. ● 2+: Gana 1500 ATK/DEF. ● 3+: No es afectada por efectos de otras cartas. ● 4+: Tu adversario no puede Invocar monstruos de Modo Normal o Especial. ● 5: Una vez por turno: puedes destruir todas las cartas que controle tu adversario. | ja_lore = 戦士族レベル４モンスター×２体以上（最大５体まで） ①：相手エンドフェイズ毎に発動する。このカードのＸ素材を１つ取り除く。②：このカードが持っているＸ素材の数によって、このカードは以下の効果を得る。 ●１つ以上：このカードは戦闘では破壊されない。 ●２つ以上：このカードの攻撃力・守備力は１５００アップする。 ●３つ以上：このカードはこのカード以外の効果を受けない。 ●４つ以上：相手はモンスターを召喚・特殊召喚できない。 ●５つ以上：１ターンに１度、相手フィールドのカードを全て破壊できる。 | ko_lore = 전사족 레벨 4 몬스터 × 2장 이상(최대 5장까지) ①: 상대 엔드 페이즈마다 발동한다. 이 카드의 엑시즈 소재를 1개 제거한다. ②: 이 카드가 가지고 있는 엑시즈 소재의 수에 따라서, 이 카드는 이하의 효과를 얻는다. ●1개 이상: 이 카드는 전투로는 파괴되지 않는다. ●2개 이상: 이 카드의 공격력 / 수비력은 1500 올린다. ●3개 이상: 이 카드는 이 카드 이외의 효과를 받지 않는다. ●4개 이상: 상대는 몬스터를 일반 소환 / 특수 소환할 수 없다. ●5개 이상: 1턴에 1번, 상대 필드의 카드를 전부 파괴할 수 있다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ja_sets = | kr_sets = | ocg = Unlimited | adv = Forbidden | trad = Limited | supports = Warrior | archseries = * Number * Heroic * Heroic Champion | stat_change = * This card gains ATK * This card gains DEF | m/s/t = * Unaffected by other card effects * Destroys your opponent's Monster Cards * Destroys your opponent's Spell Cards * Destroys your opponent's Trap Cards | summoning = * 2+ Xyz Materials * Requires Type specific Xyz Materials * Prevents your opponent's Normal Summons * Prevents your opponent's Special Summons | attack = Cannot be destroyed by battle | action = Detaches Xyz Materials for effect | misc = * Variable effects * Limited activations | database_id = 11296 }}